


Space Cops

by Ookomix



Series: Star Wars One-Shots [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben has the Force but no Jedi training, Cops universe, M/M, partners in solving crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookomix/pseuds/Ookomix
Summary: Officers Poe Dameron and Ben Solo track down a murderer in Hosnian Prime, not prepared to what they're going to find.





	Space Cops

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta-ed work from non english writer  
> You've been warned  
> I own nothing

Hosnian Prime at night is as beautiful as Coruscant was at the time of its glory. Flying cars roam the Republic city on every level, passing by bright signs and holographic ads. Even in the dead of night, the capital doesn’t know how to sleep, and activity blooms in every place, from the Galactic Senate to the rough areas.

That’s not making driving difficult _at all_ when it comes to chase someone. Poe grumbles between his teeth as he barely avoids another car, letting it horn behind his open-top one.

“Force, it’s at least the third car that stays in the way!”

“Maybe you should stop driving in the wrong lane, love,” the man next to him casually states, his dark locks floating on the wind, and Poe dares stop looking at the way to stare at him.

“Ben…”

“Look at the road.”

“Ben,” Poe repeats slowly turning his eyes on the road to dodge the fourth car, “I’m purchasing a suspect! I don’t have time for traffic law!”

“Suit yourself,” Ben replies with a shrug, before turning on the sirens of the car.

Oh. _Oh_. Poe had completely forgotten about that! Now, with the deafening song of the car alarming everyone, the road is much. More. Clear. Taking a sharp turn at the corner of a tall building, Poe shouts with joy

“Yeah! That’s better! Thanks, partner!”

“Yeah, yeah, turn right, he’s heading for the suburbs.”

With a smirk, Poe makes a splendid turn in the middle of the way, blocking the two lanes before following his partner’s instinct.

He doesn’t know if the Jedi were the best guardians of their generations, but this Force user, right there? Best, sexiest cop ever.

After him, of course.

They eventually find the man they are looking for. The guy is a wacko behind the wheel, and it’s sort of a miracle if he didn’t kill anyone yet. Well… didn’t kill anyone _on the road_. Slaloming through traffic, the criminal eventually drops down to the lower levels, trying to disappear between the buildings. The two cops don’t hesitate before doing the same leap of faith. Shutting the siren down, they follow the traces in silence, the only sound the purr of the cars above them. Now that’s new level of hiding. Ben looks as confused as Poe

“Where the heck did he go?”

“Well, you’re the one supposed to answer that question, Benny, so feel free to…” He doesn’t finish as a blast explodes his door in dozens of pieces. Poe protects his face with a shout, and barely opens an eye when he hears Ben draw his blaster. Shots are exchanged before Poe can find himself grabbing the wheel again, and the cop makes a sharp turn to get out of the criminal’s aim. Ben is almost thrown overboard, and he hits the trunk with a grunt.

“A warning, next time??”

“Sweetheart, do I look like I had time to warn you?”

Before their bickering can go on another blast brushes past the car, and Poe barely avoids it with a swift turn. Knelt on the car seat, facing behind, Ben continues to shoot at the criminal in a not-so comfortable position.

“Warning!” Poe shouts before making a harsh U-turn to face the criminal once again.

The man looks both startled and confused, but he doesn’t have time to react as Ben places a neat blast right in the center of the car’s front hood.

The flying vehicle falls between the buildings with a worrying screech, and goes right into a public park, crashing in the well-maintained bushes of the Republic City.

“I hope you didn’t kill him, that’s going to be a lot of paperwork,” Poe remarks with a wince, stopping his own vehicle near the crash.

“It’s going to explode, Poe. You shouldn’t go,” Ben warns him, staying in the car with a bemused pout. But Poe decides not to listen to him. Opening his ruined door, the driving cop closes the distance between him and the damaged car, looking for a body, clues, _something._ But there’s nothing. To Poe’s surprise, there’s not even a hurt man in there. It’s empty. A discreet tic-tic-tic resounds near the driver’s seat, and Poe frowns. It’s a little too late when he realizes it’s the ticking of a bomb. Protecting his eyes, the cop is suddenly pulled by an invisible Force and he flies backward until he hits the ground behind his car. And everything goes white with the intensity of the explosion. After a few second of blinding light, Poe blinks a few times and finds himself huddled against Ben, one of the Force user’s arm protecting his face while the other is outstretched to create a Force field shielding them both from the explosion. The frown on the younger man’s face is enough to tell how difficult it is to maintain the shield, and everything goes on fire around them.

“Are you alright?” Ben asks between his teeth, his entire mind focused on the task.

“What’s…?? How…?”

Ben doesn’t answer, too busy as he is trying to keep the invisible shield up. So Poe gets up a little and looks around them. There’s nothing left of their car, or even the part of the park they’re in, for that matter. The senate is going to be so pissed off. When the fire eventually calms down, Ben lets himself fall with a grunt, and takes a few minutes to breathe. Poe takes advantage of the moment of calm to keep an eye around. The explosion has – _obviously_ – drawn the attention of citizens, and while some are calling for help, others seems to be just here by curiosity. With a sigh, Poe glances at Ben to see if he’s fine, then walks closer to the gathering group.

“Alright, people, move along, nothing to see here, let the police do its job, blah blah, you know the drill.”

He then simply gives a call to the precinct to request for backup. And without waiting for another patrol he goes right back to his partner and helps him on his feet.

“You okay, there?”

“I’m fine,” Ben replies, and without a warning he slaps Poe across the face.

Feeling his head spinning, Poe puts a hand on his cheek and makes a shocked face.

“I probably deserve that one, but whoa you’ll have to tell me what that was for!”

“When I say _it’s going to explode_ , I mean it! Don’t you _ever_ do that again, I thought I’d lost you!”

“Aw, that’s cute,” Poe chuckles, not bothered anymore by the burning pain on his cheek. “you know I can’t stay out of trouble, that’s why you’re here, right?”

“Shut up.”

Poe simply laughs while Ben goes right to the burning mess that is now their criminal’s car. Letting his hand ghost above the boiling hot metal without seeming troubled by the heat, the Force user follows the metal carcass, lost in his thoughts.

“So?” Poe asks, following him at a reasonable distance as he keeps an eye out for potential threat, “what’s your opinion? Was it intentional, or a desperate move?”

“The guy killed a bunch of people with a sniper, wouldn’t have it been far easier to do it with a bomb if he had one?”

Poe sighs heavily, the images of the disaster that happened earlier that night still fresh in his memory.

To be fair, they sucked at their job for a moment there. They were on guard duty, supposed to make sure the night’s meeting between numerous firm’s representatives was going smoothly. No one was prepared to face a skilled sniper. There has been some casualties. Four people hurt, two who didn’t make it. Ben almost got shot, too. I it wasn’t for his amazing reflexes, he would have been the first to fall.

Speaking of it.

Poe turns his head towards his partner and raises an eyebrow.

“Ben, what are you doing?”

“shush, I’m listening.”

“Listening for what? You think the burned car is going to give you its secrets? _Listen to me, quick, before I die… It’s the colonel Mustard in the kitchen with the chandelier_!”

The joke is lame, but the jaded look he gets from Ben is worth the stupidity. His life is suddenly saved by the bright light of other police vehicles, stopping right between the curious citizens and the two bickering cops. An old man gets out of one of the car, frowning his thick, greyish eyebrows, and immediately curses.

“Kriff, detectives, what happened here?!” he asks the two young men. “I asked you to keep guard for the meeting, and it ends up in a car chase with a sniper! How in Oblivion…”

“The suspect was obviously looking for someone, Lieutenant” Ben interrupts him, wiping his hands on his jeans. “It turned into a slaughter, but he was prepared for a much bigger deal. He also disappeared before we could apprehend him.”

“But we’re going to find him,” Poe assures the older man, a smile on his face.

“… And who’s going to take care of the mess you’ve made in the park?”

The two men exchange a brief glance before shrugging.

“We were hoping you could do it,” Ben replies with a matter-of-fact tone. “While we’re purchasing the suspect. Since I’m one of the few who can track him down without s…”

“Shh, I get it I get it,” The Lieutenant cuts him off. “What am I going to do with you two?”

An awkward silence settles between them, as the other officers spread around the wreckage to gather pieces and evidences. The Lieutenant eventually sighs loudly and gives up.

“Alright, move, take this vehicle and go find the suspect. But once you have it, you’ll have a hell lot of paperwork. And if you don’t find it, I’ll have your heads.

Confident, the officers salute their superiors and hop onto the car, leaving all the mess behind as they quickly ride back to the city.

Once again Poe finds himself behind the wheel, and he carefully makes his way between the buildings, following a trace only the Force user seems to know about. Not that Poe doesn’t trust Ben. It’s just… weird.

“Say,” Poe casually tries, his eyes focused on the road this time. “This shield, how did you manage that?”

It takes a few moments for Ben to answer, too lost on his thoughts as he is, but he eventually graces Poe with a reply.

“Just because I didn’t follow the path of the Jedi doesn’t mean I can’t learn from them. I am still a Force-user. I… Well I trained for a while, it’s been almost three months since I tried the first one. Man, I’m bad at this,” he chuckles, “That’s why I didn’t tell you. I wasn’t sure I could do it properly. Today’s the first day I managed to have a real one.”

“Well I’m glad this one worked!” Poe jokes. He gets a smile, which is a good thing with Ben. “Let’s find this son-of-a-Hutt and call it a day!”

His partner nods and concentrate on his lead, probably given by his focus on the burned car. They silently follow the path for a while, and Poe almost gives up on finding the culprit when, suddenly, Ben literally gets up from his seat and points at a building.

“There! He’s in there!”

“Where’s your seatbelt, officer?!”

“Shut up and move!”

With a sharp smile, Poe drives right into one of the large windows of the tall skyscraper in front of them. They pass through the glass with a loud crash, but they get out of there unarmed. Thanks to the Force-user.

“Hey, you’re becoming good at this!” Poe cheers his lover, glad his stupid move didn’t hurt them.

“I know, I know. Where the hell are we?”

After a quick glance, it seems they are inside a freshly renovated building, new yet empty of furniture. Probably destined to be a set of offices. With a wince, Poe silently apologies for the window.

“Now what?” he asks. “there’s no one here.”

“He must have fled when we crashed,” Ben replies, his eyes closed. “Found him. He’s headed upstairs. He’s going to the roof.”

“Hang on!”

With a skilled reverse, Poe crashes what’s left of the window and goes right up, heading for the top of the skyscraper. They manage to get here before the assassin, and Ben jumps from the car with his hand already on his weapon.

Poe gets into position as well.

When the guy violently opens the door, he freezes before the sight of the two officers, but he quickly gets a hold of himself. He draws his two weapons and aims at both Poe and Ben.

Time seems to stand still between the three of them as none dares make a move. Gritting his teeth, Poe stares at the assassin, and takes a few seconds to analyze him.

With his short coat of chain mail and his high-tech weapon, it’s no doubt he’s more than a maniac. He’s a hitman. Probably a bounty hunter, if his satchel is any indication.

“Who were you after?” Ben asks with a firm voice, his blaster steady in his hands.

“You can’t stop us!” The man shouts at him, before firing both his guns.

Poe tries to avoid the shot, but he is too late, and a burning pain flashes in his shoulder. He hits the ground with a groan, his weapon escaping him. With a cuss, Poe rolls on his side and looks for his partner.

Ben is still fighting, a knee on the ground, deflecting as much bullet as he can as the assassin shoots countless blasts in his direction. Poe knows Ben won’t be able to do this trick for long. With a grunt, he crawls to his blaster, and once he has it he doesn’t even take time to aim as he shoots in the assassin. Lucky him, the blast explodes right in his target’s neck.

The man collapses on the ground and stays still.

Not far from him, Poe can hear the shaky, nervous laugh of his partner. In instants he’s back on his feet and grabs his shoulder with a wince.

“That was skilled,” Ben congratulates him, already taking care of his wound.

“That was lucky,” Poe simply replies, biting his lips so he doesn’t show how in pain he is. “What’s in his bag?”

If Ben knows how badly hurt Poe is, he doesn’t show it. He simply lets go of his shoulder and goes right for the corpse. He rummages through the bag for a while, before gasping loudly.

“what is it?” Poe asks. When he gets no answer, worry flies through him. “Love, what is it?”

Ben turns towards him with a pile of paper, still not answering. But when he gives the documents to Poe, the officer suddenly realizes why Ben’s so in shock.

All these files have the same name.

 

_Target: Ben Organa-Solo_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another fanfiction I wrote a while ago. Things were pretty wild in my head, I guess, I can't just *not* write alternate universe where these two are dating/maried.


End file.
